The End of The Affair
The End of The Affair jest trzecim odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis SZALONE LATA 20. - Klaus i Stefan zjawiają się w Chicago, gdzie Stefan (po latach braku kontaktu) spotyka wampirzycę, która po kilku dekadach nadal jest nim zainteresowana. W retrospekcji do Chicago z lat 20, Stefan mierzy się z szokującym rozdziałem jego szalonej przeszłości. Po tym, jak Damon z niespodziewanego źródła otrzymuje informację na temat miejsca pobytu Stefana i Klausa, on oraz Elena idą tropem tych wampirów. W Mystic Falls Tyler martwi się o Caroline i zwraca się do szeryf Forbes z prośbą o pomoc. Streszczenie Elena i Damon szykują sie do wyjazdu do Chicago po Stefana. Caroline wyjawia ojcu, że dzięki pierścieniowi chodzi za dnia. Bill uważa, ze wyleczy swoja córkę siłą sugestii. Klaus przedstawia Stefanowi Glorię – potężną czarownice. Znają ją z 1922 roku, spowalnia ona proces swojego starzenia ziołami. Stefan znajduje zdjęcie, na którym jest razem z Klausem. Elena i Damon oglądają stare mieszkanie Stefana. Dziewczyna jest niezjednana dopóki nie widzi ukrytej listy ofiar Stefana. Rebekah – siostra Klausa podkochiwała sie w 1922 roku w Stefanie, stąd znajomość Stefana i Klausa. Damon odwiedza Glorię, ale nic sie od niej nie dowiaduje. Klaus prowadzi Stefana do jego starego mieszkania. Pokazuje mu nazwiska ofiar zapisane na ścianie. Stefan widzi Elenę, jednak nie zdradza jej obecności. Tyler, przy pomocy Liz, wbrew ojcu Caroline, uwalnia ją i zwraca jej wamirzy pierścień. Klaus zauracza Stefana w 1922, aby ten nie pamiętał, że znał jego oraz siostrę Pierwonego. Okazuje się, że ktoś zna prawdę o obecności wampirów, gdyż policja strzela drewnianymi kulami. Elena chce, by Stefan wrócił do domu. Gloria ratuje Damona od śmierci z rąk Klausa. Stefan mówi Elenie, że nie chce z nią być oraz by go zostawiła. Kiedy Klaus każe Rebekah wybrać pomiędzy nim a Stefanem, ona wybiera Stefana. Klaus wbija jej sztylet i uśmierca. Klaus ożywia Rebekah, a Stefanowi wraca pamięć. Dzięki naszyjnikowi Rebekah ma sie udać skontaktować z Pierwotną Czarownica, ale okazuje się że naszyjnik przepadł. W 1922 – naszyjnik zabrał Stefan, a Katherine to widziała. Okazuje się, że szefem policji jest ojciec Caroline. Wychodzi na jaw, że Katherine jest w Chicago. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katerina Petrova * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert © * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan © * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett © * Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman © * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne * Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes Postacie gościnne *Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson *Jack Coleman jako Bill Forbes *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael *Enisha Brewster/Charmin Lee jako Gloria Soundtrack *Gloria's 1920's Band - St. James Infirmary *Christina Perri - Distance *Ume - Run Wild *Gloria's 1920's Band - My Sweet Hunk O' Trash *Pink Frost - You Should Know *Snake! Snake! Snakes! - We Come Out At Night *The Elliots - Blood Ball *Nerves Junior - Kale *Birdy - Shelter Cytaty Damon: Jestem w szoku. To Stefan nie jest prawiczkiem? Elena: Patrz jak jedziesz, babciu. ---- Klaus: Słynny Stefan Salvatore. Miałaś rację, ma śmieszną fryzurę. ---- Klaus: Co sprawia, że jesteś godny takiej Pierwotnej jak moja siostra? Jej krew jest nieskazitelna, a twoja dość rozrzedzona. Rebekah: Nie słuchaj go. Ma fioła na punkcie elitarności. Stefan: Gdzie jest właściwie reszta waszej rodziny? Klaus: Pomyślmy. Większość zabiłem. Rebekah: Ale nie wszystkich. Stefan: Nie przeszkadza ci to? Rebekah: Wszyscy mogliśmy wybrać stronę. Ja w końcu wybrałam tę właściwą. ---- Stefan: Są zazdrośni. Rodzina chce cię zabić, bo nie może być tobą. Klaus: Czyli czym? Bluźnierstwem? Stefan: Królem! Klaus: Spójrz na nas. Dwie smutne sieroty. Moja siostra cię lubi, ale muszę cię ostrzec. Rebekah zawsze idzie na całość. Miłość też się w to wlicza. Bądź zatem ostrożny. Ma nierówno pod sufitem. Stefan: Dzięki za radę. Klaus: A kiedy nadejdzie nieuniknione i rzuci cię... Nic na to nie poradzi, taka już jest. Nie pozwól wtedy, by twe serce zrobiło coś głupiego. Stefan: Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, Nik. Cieszę się, że cię poznałem. Galeria TEOTA3x03.jpg 87.png Stefbekah.png Kategoria:Retrospekcje Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 3